


Office Quickie

by TheMysteriousWriter



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Theseus, Bottom Theseus Scamander, Brother/Brother Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Quickies, Sibling Incest, Top Newt, Top Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousWriter/pseuds/TheMysteriousWriter
Summary: Newt and Theseus get a little frisky before Newts appeal...





	Office Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> I have re-risen from the dead yet again!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Obviously, this is a work of fiction. I in no way endorse or agree with incest of any kind in real life.

“Uhhhh, T-Theseus? What are you doing?” Newt asked, slightly worried as his brother pushed him up against the door in his office as soon as he’d shut it, quickly capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

“What does it look like?” Theseus grinned at him, unbuckling Newts pants and pushing his hands into his boxers, fishing out Newts rapidly hardening cock.

“R-Really? Now? Won’t we be late?” Newt said, a heavy blush covering his face as Theseus leaned in for a second heavy kiss, giving his dick two sharp strokes as he did.

“They’ll wait. For a while, at least. That’s why we need to be quick.” Theseus grinned again, pressing another quick kiss to Newts lips before kneeling down, diving in and swallowing Newts now hard cock down to the hilt. Newt moaned loudly, lightly threading his fingers through his brothers hair as Theseus bobbed up and down, Newts solid manhood already producing copious amounts of precum. Newts face was as red as a traffic light, and when Theseus glanced up briefly he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Really Newt? Still nervous?” Theseus teased, using his hand to make up for his mouth while he spoke.

“S-Shut up.” Newt stammered, his blush intensifying as he gently pushed Theseus back down towards his length. Theseus let Newt take the reigns, latching his lips round the head of Newts cock and using his tongue to pleasure the head. He never once breaking eye contact with Newt, which just made the Magizoologist blush harder. He moaned quietly beneath his breath, never once taking his hand away from were it rested on Theseus’s head as he revelled in the pleasure his brother was giving him.

Theseus suckled on Newts cock, running his tongue along the underside like he knew Newt loved. Newts length was as soft to the touch as the man himself, the slender shaft smooth and blemish-free from hilt to head. Theseus loved it almost as much as he loved its owner. His tongue moved up to the head, eagerly lapping up the precum. Newt was moaning louder now, his hands being just a little more forceful as they gently rocked Theseus’s head back and forth. It always took Newt a little while to relax in any situation, Theseus had learned, and that was no different during sex. However, that didn’t stop his brother from being a bumbling little oddball, and Theseus loved him for it. He stood up, Newts cock falling out of his mouth as he turned around and walked towards his bookshelves.

“W-Where are you going?” Newt asked nervously, his stutter arriving in full force as he suddenly grew anxious.

“Relax!” Theseus chuckled as he rested himself against the bookcase, lowering the back of his trousers just enough to reveal his smooth, hairless ass. “Right, come on then! Get over here!” Theseus said jokingly. Newt complied immediately, hurriedly stumbling over, lowering his trousers and underpants down to his ankles once he’d arrived.

“Right... so, do I just... put it in, or...” Newt asked nervously, despite how many times they’d done this before.

“Well, I was hoping for something a little more romantic than that, but...” Theseus teased, a wide grin coating his handsome features as he pushed his ass back until he brushed against Newts hard manhood.

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologise, just hurry up!” Theseus chuckled again, rolling his eyes in as bigger gesture as he could muster.

“Sorry.” Newt apologised again, quietly cursing himself as he placed his length against his brothers entrance. He pressed lightly against it, the head already being swallowed by the rim. They did this often enough for Theseus not to need stretching, and Newts cock was still wet enough from Theseus’s mouth. Steadily, he pushed smoothly into Theseus, it only taking a few seconds for Newt to bottom out, his scrawny yet surprisingly well built thighs pressing hard against Theseus’s pillowy ass. 

“You okay?” Newt asked, gripping Theseus’s hips tightly as he adapted to the tight heat.

“I’m fine. Whenever you’re ready.” Theseus prompted, reaching back to pat Newts thigh. His other hand hurriedly undid his fly, loosening his trousers till they fell to the floor, his boxers quickly following. Theseus’s cock sprang up, hard and needy.

Newt began to pull out, keeping a constant pace as he reached the halfway point, before pushing back in.

“Err, Newt? Little faster buddy.” Theseus said, his eyes clenched shut as he adjusted to Newts length inside of him. 

“Right, umm... sorry.” Newt mumbled, increasing his actions tenfold as he quickly began to fuck Theseus’s ass.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about...” Theseus moaned, a huge smile gracing his face as his eyes fell shut. A string of moans and curses fell from his mouth as Newt rubbed up against his prostate, a series of stars shooting behind his eyelids. Luckily, Newt was smart as a whip, and quickly retargeted his manhood to aim for that exact spot, resulting in Theseus giving his loudest moan yet.

“Fuck Newt...” Theseus groaned loudly, looking behind his body at where Newts cock entered him with heavy, lust-ridden eyes. Newts cock, like Newt himself, was long and slender, beating out Theseus for size by quite a bit. It had long been a source of jokes for the both of them, and when Newt was pounding in and out of him Theseus could hardly deny Newts length was a huge boon.

“Shit...” Newt swore quietly, the small murmur a momentous occasion in itself. While Theseus was much more loose-lipped, Newt hardly ever swore, only ever when he and Theseus were alone together. Newt often felt as though Theseus was the only person he could truly be himself around, the only person he could tell anything in the world, the only person he could trust with all his heart. Theseus had always been there for him, and Newt was always there for him. And luckily, Theseus felt exactly the same.

“Theseus...” Newt whined in pleasure as his brother clenched, tightening what was already a narrow channel.

“You like that do you?” Theseus moaned, clenching again and again as he bit his bottom lip. Newt nodded his head eagerly, light moans escaping his mouth as he focused, redoubling his efforts. With every clench Theseus brought the both of them closer to finishing, a long plight that promised heavy rewards.

“Ahh, shit Newt! I’m close! I’m so close!” Theseus practically yelled, his hand quickly grabbing and stroking his cock as it twitched sporadically. Newt moaned in agreement, his thrusts growing more and more erratic as he reached the point of no return. Both tried to last as long as possible, but ultimately it was Theseus that came first, spilling his seed all over his hand and the bookcase in front of him. Newt took a little longer, fucking Theseus’s now-overstimulated ass with reckless abandon as he grew closer and closer, until he too was cumming, releasing into Theseus’s tight heat.

They stayed there like that for a while, just enjoying each others presence as Theseus leaned against the bookcase and Newt leaned on him. Unfortunately though, the real world was calling, ans Newt pulled out of Theseus, bending down to pull up his clothes so he was fully dressed again. Theseus took a bit longer, savoring the moment as long as possible, but soon he too was pulling up his underwear again and tucking his cock back into his pants.

“So... got cum all over some surprisingly expensive books and made us both late for a very important meeting.” Theseus grinned, wrapping his arms around Newts waist as he stole a quick kiss. “Oh, and got dicked by my little brother. So far, morning’s been great.” Newt chuckled lightly, letting himself be pulled into his brothers waiting arms.

“C’mon, let’s get to your appeal. We’re only... ten minutes late.” Theseus said, looking at his watch.

“What are we going to tell them?” Newt asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks as they both stepped out of the office.

“Don’t know. I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Theseus shrugged, not at all worried about the trouble that could be waiting for them as he slipped his arm around Newts shoulder. The two walked off together towards where they were meant to be, for a brief moment without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there’s anything else you want to see with this pairing! I really love these two together, so I'm open to pretty much anything... as long as Theseus bottoms!


End file.
